galileo_school_of_magic_on_episode_interactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
Episode 4 is the first Episode of Arc 2. It's proceeded by Episode 3 and followed by Episode 5. Scene 1 The episode starts with several fan-made characters dressed in black clothing in the snow, in line toward ex-Headmaster Ifemelu Monarch's grave. Main : The grief for Ifemelu is powerful. Introduced : - Scene 2 Before the MC joins them: Suzy-Sue Lockin, Riley Soo, Victoria Soo, Justin Vandorp and Robin Takke are chatting about how school gets canceled when someone dies. The MC joins them saying they are going to the funeral with Haruki Dragi and Mariposa Nine. Suzy-Sue wants to join the MC to meet Haruki (and seduce him). Main : Suzy-Sue's determination to get into 'The Pentacles' Introduced : - Scene 3 After the 'morning screen' the MC meets with Suzy-Sue in a dark snowy forest. The duo are joined by Haruki and Mariposa. When Haruki stays he has to go meet up with the other Pentacles, Suzy-Sue invites herself to go with leaving the MC with Mariposa. If Mariposa is a LI, she will ask the MC if Suzy-Sue is their girlfriend. Annett shows up scaring Mariposa off. The MC heads to the funeral to find Miletus Monarch at Ifemelu's grave. A bit of information is revealed about the relationship between Miletus and Ifemelu. He doesn't consider her his daughter (he claims his daughter died at age 24, which was 24 years ago). The MC also learns that Ifemelu knows Dark Magic, according to Miletus. Main : Ifemelu knows Dark Magic. Miletus claims his daughter is dead. Introduced : Annett Ferraro Scene 4 The MC goes to a meeting with their professor and learns their first spell (if they hadn't already in Episode 2 from Ezra Epicurus). * Seimancers : Reminded that the MC will start to see ghosts. * Faemancer : Reminded that the MC will start to see fairies. Main : First Spell Learned Introduced : Teachers Scene 5 The MC meets up with the Best Friend (Riley or Victoria) and the duo are on their way to the Forest-Activity when they notice two Fan-Made characters, one of which is crying due to a lost fox. * INK Male : Ben & Tasha * INK Female : Raven & Olivia * LL Male : Jenny & Shane * LL Female : Maylee & Ally When the MC find the fox, the MC meets Charlton Twen, a 'Lorax for the Animals'. The MC describes Charlton as buff and tall (because he is). If Charlton is a love interest, the reader will CC him here. Charlton asks if the MC wants to come with him to return the fox to it's owner, the MC will say yes unless... * Astromancers : The word goes dark and the MC sees Ivane battling a Yanti (Lizard People) from the Dherzhu Dimension. The MC is explained to them that they carry an Intertwine Gene which allows them to enter and get near dimensional tears. Dimensional tears create a field around them that freeze normal mancers (even Astromancers). After the battle, the Yanti is forced back into the portal where the MC sees what they think to be a delusion of Lulos the Hallowed glaring at them. * Faemancers : ** If Novak, the MC feels as if someone is watching them but unsure of whom. Novak is watching them, finding them adorable and wishing to know more about the Aetabyn people. However, his brother Nandor tells Novak to stop. ** If Nina, the MC feels as if someone is watching them. Nina is observing the MC, however, her observation is cut short when Nastasya tells Nina to stop. Main : - Introduced : Charlton Scene 6 Charlton and the MC return to the two Fan Made characters and return the fox. Then, they head to the beach where they see Briscoe - and the Best Friend flirting. The MC takes a picture. * INK Male : Elsa & D'Andre (Unness background characters) * INK Female : Brandi & Averi (Unness background characters) * LL Male : JBrick & Chris (Unness Background Characters) * LL Female : Blair & Stella (Unness background characters) Main : Introduced : Briscoe Beachbread Scene 7 The MC and Charlton talk for a bit, then meet up with two of Charlton's friends (Fan-Made characters). To open a lock on Charlton's bag, the reader has to complete a simple puzzle. If they do so under 10 moves Charlton and their relationship increases by +3. * INK Male : Sasha & Marc * INK Female : Wish & Lizabeth * LL Male : Nicky & Lidor * LL Female : Joey & Evangeline Main : - Introduced : Magic Puzzles Scene 8 Before the MC runs into Aristotle... * Pyromancers : ** If Arvel : Meet Arvel, talks about how he is teased. CC ** If Azura : Meet Azura, talks about how she is teased. CC * Seimancers : Meet Ilmari and Ziva, Shaul and Kielo (the school bullies). Meet Ester, and the MC decides to help her out. Aristotle is reliving a memory of hugging Ifemelu when she was crying for an unknown reason during their time at Galileo. The MC walks in on him, and the two stare at each other without saying anything. The MC eventually leaves. Main : Ifemelu and Lucas's close friendship through a memory. Introduced : - Scene 9 Desert area with two fan made character and Charlton. The three of them explain pets and plants to the MC. Eventually, the MC leaves. * INK Male : Dean & Ajar * INK Female : Norah & Jenna * LL Male : Harper & Scott * LL Female : Mina & Monique Main : Pets & Plants Introduced : - Scene 10 The MC catches up with Riley, who had just finished talking to Briscoe. The duo chat for a moment then hear an explosion. Two fan-made characters explain that there was an explosion and students are trapped inside. It's revealed that Parker and Aahna are the two students trapped and Suzy-Sue was the one who trapped them. She's forced to join Get-Fit Club or risk suspension. * INK Male : Damon & Joe * INK Female : Daniel & Alexa * LL Male : Getulio & Della * LL Female : Mary Lou & Rin Main : Suzy-Sue is driven for a good story. Introduced : - Scene 10.5 Luxmancer : The MC runs into Beso in the woods. He's making out with Emery, a seemingly bitchy girl. Beso leads the MC back to the school, and trips the MC. After a quick moment of Beso and the MC's eyes changing color, the MC is asked if she wants Love, Wealth or Power. MC thinks Beso is pulling a prank. Sanamancer : AJ is running from Cvita Irn, and eventually bumps into the MC. The duo battle Cvita who flees after taking a photo of the MC. Unknown to AJ and the MC, Cvita shows this photo to Clemons Fox who kills the man that was suppose to kill the MC (and parent) several years ago. Clemons then sends Venice Aphrodite to kidnap the MC for an unknown reason. Geomancer : An unknown lady breaks the ground below the MC, making them fall into the ruins below the school. Finding Faith, the duo fight a Temple Guardian. Faith thinks the MC is a 'treasure hunter' like herself, however the MC assures that they just fell through a whole. The MC finds a ring which Faith wants. Option to give it to her or not. Scene 11 Lucas Aristotle intercepts Miletus Monarch's teleportation. Lucas tells Miletus he's going to kill lots of people in the next few days, taunting Miletus who won't go to the cops about Lucas. It's inferred that Miletus will not go to the cops because Lucas is 'tainted' and Miletus wants no part of him. The reader learns that Miletus has another daughter who Lucas is going to visit soon. He's referring to his attack on the Ruminate Prison in Episode 5 and Assunta. Main : Lucas and Miletus dislike each other. Lucas is planning to kill 'his other daughter' (Assunta). Introduced : - Category:Episode 4 Category:Luxmancer Category:Sanamancer Category:Geomancer Category:Faemancer Category:Seimancer Category:Astromancer Category:Pyromancer